The subject matter described herein relates to a communication system that includes a receptacle assembly mounted on a circuit board.
At least some known communication systems include receptacle assemblies, such as input/output (I/O) connector assemblies, that are configured to receive a pluggable module and establish a communicative connection between the pluggable module and an electrical connector of the receptacle assembly. As one example, a known receptacle assembly includes a receptacle housing that is mounted to a circuit board and configured to receive a small form-factor (SFP) pluggable transceiver. The receptacle assembly includes an elongated cavity that extends between an opening of the cavity and an electrical connector that is disposed within the cavity and mounted to the circuit board. The pluggable module is inserted through the opening and advanced toward the electrical connector in the cavity. The pluggable module and the electrical connector have respective electrical contacts that engage one another to establish a communicative connection.
One challenge often encountered in the design of the pluggable module and receptacle assembly is the heat generated during operation of the communication system, which negatively affects system reliability and electrical performance. Typically, heat is generated by components on an internal circuit board within the pluggable module, and the heat is drawn away from the internal circuit board by a metal body of the pluggable module. In some cases, a heat sink is used to dissipate the heat from the pluggable module into air flowing through and around the receptacle assembly. The heat sink is disposed along a top of the receptacle housing or along a top of the metal body of the pluggable module due to space constraints and a lack of air flowing around other portions of the receptacle housing and/or pluggable module that is attributable at least in part to the printed circuit board. But, in typical pluggable modules, the internal circuit board is disposed at or proximate to a bottom wall of the metal body, so heat from the internal circuit board is absorbed by the metal body at the bottom wall. The heat is transferred from the bottom wall along sides of the metal body and then along the top of the metal body prior to reaching the heat sink, which is a long, heat-resistive path resulting in diminished heat transfer capabilities. As data throughput speeds of the pluggable modules increase, more heat is generated. Conventional designs are proving to be inadequate for the required heat transfer.
Accordingly, there is a need for a pluggable module for use in a communication system that allows significant heat transfer.